Trials of Sin
by Sun and Moon Seraphim
Summary: Sakura is haunted with a mission of fate to save another world. She is also hunted. She is pulled into another world that is hardly similar to hers. For she is the 'key' to that world's 'salvation'. She and her allies set out for power. For truth.
1. Dreams unknown

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Card Captor Sakura characters Trials of Sin                                         

Prologue

            In a dark forest, a mixture of deep green and darkest black, Sakura ran along a dusty path. She was chasing after someone. She was chasing after…what seemed to be a shadow in the dark forest. 

            "YOU! W-WAIT!!" Sakura yelled, almost breathless from the running.

            The shadow stopped abruptly. Sakura slowed down, now a few feet away from the shadow. Suspicion filled Sakura's mind.

            The shadow slowly turned around, the moonlight struck its icy gray-blue eyes and tinted the person's light skin complexion. It was a boy. Sakura took a step back upon seeing the piercing eyes. He had tousled blond hair that was brown at the roots. She felt a stony cold aura from him.

            "…who are you?" Sakura murmured finally, after finding her voice.

            "Come. Your fate—or doom—shall begin soon," his voice seemed to echo, making her head spin a bit. "come with me to learn of ultimate power, Sakura Kinomoto."

            "I…I don't want power." Sakura remarked.

            His eyes narrowed, sending a chill down her back. 

            "I don't care if you _want_ it," his voice hard and firm. "I'm saying you _need_ it."

            "…why?" Sakura asked.

            "I don't want to be questioned right now! Either you follow me or die. What shall it be, Kinomoto?" he inquired, not a touch of concern in his voice at all.

            "Why and what for do I need this 'power'?" Sakura asked.

            His mouth opened but the forest seemed to turn gray and the leaves curled into ash. She looked around as a large circle of fire surrounded her. She cried out in surprise as the over-whelming heat made her realize that this may not be a dream at all. She saw the boy rush toward her, he seemed more angry than worried. He threw a white ball of light at her that seemed to form in his hand in a second…it hit her in the chest and the force practically made her fly back and…

            Sakura woke up with a start and sat up in her bed, looking around as cold sweat dripped down from her forehead to her chin. Her green eyes were frantic as her head seem to whirl, feeling a dizzy and unstable feeling consume her. What was happening to her? Was it a dream? A nightmare? She couldn't even remember what she dreamed about!! Her frustration angered her and made her head throb worse. 

            "It was probably nothing, Sakura. Don't worry about it!" Kero said carelessly as he yawned.

            "…but…I never woke up like that…what could have the dream been about?" Sakura asked, hoping that Kero would miraculously know the answer.

            "Hmmm…" Kero murmured thoughtfully, closing his eyes in thought.

            Sakura waited.

            Waited…

…Still waiting……

Waited some more…

"Kero?" Sakura murmured.

"Zzz…zzz…zzzzzz…" was the response she got from her yellow friend.

A sweat-drop rolled on her head along with a stress mark.

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed right into his ear on purpose.

"Waaahh!" Kero yelped in surprise and fell right off the edge of the desk. He fell head first onto the floor.

"Kero, I'm worried!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, you should be! I think you broke my nose!!" Kero exclaimed in pain.

Sakura sweat-dropped, "You don't have a nose…"

"… …" Kero blinked. He could smell, but he really didn't HAVE a nose to break…

"…ah ha…oh, yeah…" Kero sweat-dropped.

"I just have to ask Syaoran. Maybe he'd know." Sakura murmured.

"As if that idiot would know anything about a dream even YOU don't remember." Kero said a bit crossly. 

Sakura sighed. Kero and Li were STILL not on friendly grounds with each other. Even after all these years…

"Maybe Eriol…" Sakura murmured.

"Sakura, I don't know why this dream of yours is making you so worried! You don't even remember it, so it can't be important, ne?" Kero assured.

"…I…guess you're right." Sakura said hesitantly.

"As always!" Kero gave her a peace sign as he plopped back into his mini bed.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Kero…" Sakura chuckled and climbed back into her covers, oblivious that a stony cold aura from a familiar dream filled her room.

Author's note: Did you enjoy it? Hate it? Remember, this is only the beginning of a hopefully-good story! My very first chapter will be coming out soon! Please REVIEW! Review review review!! I beg you! Haha, thank you for reading! Oh, yeah, did I forget to ask you to review? ^.~  


	2. Faced with Evil

Trials of Sin 

Chapter one

            Sakura woke with the listless light seeping through her window and onto her face.  The sunless morning sky seemed unwelcoming and Sakura buried her head deeper into her pillow.

            "S-Sakura!" Kero's quivering voice made Sakura slowly open her eyes.

            "Mm…?" Sakura mumbled sleepily.

            "W-w-wake up!" Kero stuttered.

            …he sounded worried, scared…that got her attention. She opened her eyes and found that Kero was clinging to her blanket, his eyes somewhere on the far corner…she followed his eyes, seeing nothing but shadows.

            "What is it?" Sakura asked.

            "…_gulp_…there's…something there…" Kero replied.

            "Are you trying to scare me? Look, I wasn't afraid when we saw that horror movie yesterday, so don't think you can trick me like last time—" Sakura was cut off when she heard a growl coming from the corner of her room. She squeaked and picked up Kero in her hand.

            "Wha—what was _that_???" Sakura murmured fearfully, her bravado gave out.

            "I—I don't know!!!" Kero whispered back.

            Sakura slowly slid out of her bed, her eyes still on the corner. Kero clung to her fingers. She picked up the phone quietly and slowly. She pressed the speed-dialer and her phone called…

            _Brrrring! Brrrring!_

Syaoran slowly raised his head from the pillow. He looked at the phone that was ringing. He groaned and slowly crawled out of his bed. He felt sick. Why? He ate Meiling's 'specialty' food dish…he should have known better than to eat it! He might as well have eaten poisonous mushrooms. He picked up the phone.

            "What do you want?" this was Syaoran's 'warm' greeting.

            "S-Syaoran! C-come to my house! _Please_!" Sakura's voice was filled with fear on the other line.

            "Sakura? What's wrong?" Syaoran was now more than awake.

            "I—I think someone is in my room….something." Sakura's trembling voice created a sickening concern in his stomach.

            "Are you sure?" Syaoran asked.

            "Y-YES! Just please come over!!!" Sakura whispered desperately.

            "Okay, calm down! I'll be right there—"

            "Waaahhh! –Ahhh—!!" there was Kero's scream first then Sakura's scream. Syaoran heard the phone drop to the floor and footsteps running.

            "S-Sakura?!?" Syaoran called, feeling his blood run cold now. He waited for a few seconds and realized she was not picking up the phone…He dropped the phone to the floor. He dashed out of his apartment, slammed the door and sprinted to Sakura's home. 

            "If anything happens to her…" Syaoran thought. The thought of Sakura being harmed (or worse) filled him with concern that over-whelmed him. And the thought of her being injured and HE couldn't prevent it even though he had the chance to made him feel ten times worse. As he ignored the stinging cold of winter, he rushed to her house. He didn't know why his heart or chest felt so heavy as if filled with concern to the fullest…he couldn't have loved her like THAT…right? 

            Enough questions!! He threw any thoughts out of his head and tried to run faster.

            Sakura ran into her basement hiding behind one of the many bookshelves. She peeked her head and watched the closed basement door with careful, worried eyes.

            "Oh my God, oh my God…" Sakura gulped in fear.

            "…can't….breathe…let go…" Kero struggled for breath. Sakura looked at her hand and realized she was still holding Kero…and squeezing the life out of him.

            She sweat-dropped and quickly loosened her grip.

            "I'm sorry, Kero! I'm just s-so scared!" Sakura whispered.

            "Gaah!" Kero sucked in air. "Well, careful! I almost died! You were about to kill me before that 'thing' was!!" Kero exclaimed.

            "Kero…wha..what WAS that?" Sakura asked, serious and frightened now.

            "…well, it didn't have skin…and I'm sure humans don't have glassy black eyes like that thing…" Kero murmured thoughtfully. He looked so calm—

            "IT'S A MONSTER!!" Kero yelled.

            "SHHH!" Sakura hushed him. "It might hear you—" 

            They heard heavy footsteps coming down the top stairs…it was coming from Sakura's bedroom.

            "…ehhh?" Kero and Sakura looked fearful as they listened.

            The footsteps weren't footsteps…no one could make loud steps like that unless it was somewhat of a sumo wrestler.

            "It's the monster!" Kero cried, clinging to Sakura.

            "I—It's can't be! Th-there's no such thing," Sakura stuttered. "And I can get rid of that so-called monster with the power of my cards!" Sakura felt a rush of courage in her now.

            "…but the cards are in your room!" Kero remarked.

            "…oh, crap." Sakura mumbled.

            "I'm sure you can take it on without the help of your cards! I'm sure it's nothin' but a stupid, mindless 'whatever-it-is'!" Kero encouraged, trying to make Sakura feel better.

            "Yeah, I hope you're right…or we're dead meat." Sakura remarked hopelessly.

            "I'm sure that stupid monster won't find us! And if it does you can beat the stuffin' out of it—" Kero started but they heard the basement door open slowly.

            _Crrrreeeeekkk…_

"It's just like in those scary movies! Now, Sakura, just be brave and you can scare it away and then you can kill it—" Kero remarked, but…

            Sakura's eyes widened and her mouth slightly fell open as she saw what she hoped was a nightmare. What looked like a shadow had slick, glossy black skin and glassy black eyes that were slanted and looked terrifyingly angry and deadly…silver claws made its fingers and toes. It had the body of a muscular human, but the appearance of a monster of nightmares.

            Suddenly its black eyes shot straight to the bookshelf to where Sakura was standing. It glared at her with all fury and hate the shadow was made of.

            "…oh, crap." Sakura swallowed hard.

            Syaoran saw Sakura's house in view. He reached his hand out to the doorknob but his hand a transparent barrier inches from the door. 

            "The hell?!" Syaoran exclaimed. He threw a fist at the door but instead of hitting the door, his hand hit a glass-like barrier. He was about to throw his fist again, but a rush of dark energy ran through him…an aura of darkness was within Sakura's home. It was so strong…he felt his bones seeming to quiver.

            "Sakura!!" Syaoran called her name, hoping she would call back…hoping she was alive…

            Sakura saw the glassy black eyes lock onto her. That thing walked down the stairs, slowly. 

            "Sakura!!" 

            Sakura gasped when she heard her name. She recognized the voice. 

            "Syaoran!!!" Sakura yelled as loud as she could as she saw the monster's glassy eyes gleam with malice. Her scream didn't seem to affect the monster at all. 

            Syaoran did his most powerful kick against the barrier. It made a sound almost like glass ready to break, but it was still there…

            "Alright, this barrier is stubborn….well, so am I!" Syaoran clenched his teeth and kicked it again and again.

            Sakura held Kero tighter as she clung to her fingers.

            "Sa…ku…ra…" a raspy voice escaped the monster's lips.

            "… …" Sakura looked at the shadow-like figure, her green eyes filled with dread.

            "Sa…ku…ra…mu..st…die…" the monster's held up both of its' hands with silver blades as fingers.  Its eyes flashed blue then the claws snapped longer and more deadly looking.  It did a cross-slash toward Sakura.

            "AHHHH!!" Sakura screamed in terror and threw herself to the side. She saw the claws cut straight through the woods and slashed most of the books in perfect halves. Kero was rolling to the side from the force of power and slammed into the wall. He fell to the ground…motionless…

            "Kero!!" Sakura gasped.

            "Sa…ku…ra…" its' raspy voice growled.

            "N-No! Get away!!" Sakura threw a fairy tale book at it.

            The black monster cut it in four pieces with it's four finger-claws.

            "That was my favorite book, too…" Sakura thought.

            In her desperation, Sakura then threw an even heavier book at it, hitting it right on the head.  It was an old, boring book given by her uncle. The monster was caught off guard and stumbled back with an inhuman roar of fury.

            "I knew that book was good for something!" Sakura exclaimed as she started to scramble away. Suddenly her head bumped into someone's leg.

            "Syaoran—!" Sakura exclaimed hopefully, but instead she saw the face of another boy with brown hair that was blond at the roots. His icy blue-gray eyes locked with her green ones. Sakura's hope and happiness melted away like butter on a hot pan.

            "W-who…?" Sakura whispered, fearful when she saw an extremely sharp-looking short sword in his hand.…

            "I am your guide to your doom, Sakura Kinomoto." 

            "… …" Sakura tried her best not to look afraid as he stood in a deadly stance, his short sword ready to strike.

            "I apologize for the pain I will bring to you—but that is life and it is best to face it willingly. So accept your suffering." his voice was smooth and expressionless.

            "I don't want to die, damn it!" Sakura cursed as she put her hands to her face and covered her eyes as she heard the sharp whistle of the blade gliding through the air…

Author's note: Hope you liked it—even a bit! Please review!!


	3. Slipping away

Trials of Sin                             

Chapter two

            Sakura's life flashed before her eyes. Everything was in slow motion; the whistle of the blade coming toward her was heart-strickening.  She couldn't breathe. Only think.

            "I never got to…to do anything I wanted to do…**gasp**  I—I didn't even put in my college applications! I have to pay Eriol $20 back for buying me that book I needed! I need to do so many things! I have to get my revenge on Touya and and and…" Sakura's racing thoughts flashed through her mind like lightning.  But…then her thoughts slowed down as she remembered one person. "…Syaoran…I never got to…tell him…" 

            Then everything went in normal, fast action. The blade was clearly heard and close.

            "Ahhhh!" Sakura's scream escaped her lips against her will. 

            "Grraaahhhh!" another scream came.

            … …

            "Wha—?" Sakura blinked, looking at her body and touched her throat with her hands, feeling and looking for any fatal wounds. "I'm…not…dead?"  She looked behind her shoulder and saw the shadow, muscular monster on the ground, black blood seeping on the ground. She quickly looked away as her eyes fell upon the glassy black eyes…it was still alive. She could tell…

            "Sa…ku…ra…" the raspy voice called softly...

            Sakura unwilling turned her head around and looked at it…she didn't know what forces made her do it.

            "Mu..st..have..Free..dom…mu..st…ki..ll…Sa…ku..ra…" it reached its' silver claws towards her throat. She sat there, looking at it. She didn't feel anything. She was not fearful or worried…just…she felt sympathy for the monster…why..?

            Sakura saw a quick flash of silver cut across the monster's thick neck…its' head fell right off and its' body fell lifeless to the ground. Sakura whipped her head around and saw the man with blond-brown hair and icy gray-blue eyes. The short sword he held was stained with thick black blood. 

            "…???" Sakura didn't trust her voice. She gave him a questionable look: Who are you?

            He looked at her, studying her face. He whipped his blade in the air with such speed that the black blood flew off. The blade was now clean and shiny as if new.

            "You look like a child. How pitiful." He scoffed as he put his sword back into its' sheath that hung on his leather belt.

            Sakura's face was now burning up with embarrassment and anger from the offense.

            "Hey! I'm 17 years old!" Sakura snapped. 

            "I could not care less." He turned around and walked away from her, looking down at the monster. He murmured, "Damn you, Demitre…"

            "…what is that thing?" Sakura asked quietly. "And who is Demitre?"

            "That 'thing' was a low-class assassin." was the reply. But he did not answer who "Demitre" was…

            "…oh…wait a second—ASSASSIN?!" Sakura sputtered, utterly surprised.

            "Yes. Assassin. Someone that is assigned to kill you. You know, someone sent this demon after you to kill you. Understand?" he was impatient.

            Sakura was annoyed with his impatience and retorted, "I _know _the definition of 'assassin', but who wants to kill me…and this is _demon_??? There isn't such a thing!" 

            "Gods, you're so naïve."

            "…Am not!" Sakura exclaimed.

            "And immature." 

            "Am not! Take that back!"

            "And foolish."

            "Stop that! OKAY, I get the idea!!" Sakura stood up and glared at him.

            Suddenly there was a loud sound like glass breaking.

            "Hmm, interesting…he broke the barrier." The blond-brown  haired guy murmured.

            "He? Oh! Syaoran!!" Sakura exclaimed.  Her eyes lit up as she heard light, quick footsteps coming toward the basement. 

            Sakura was about to run but she slipped on the pool of black blood and slipped forward.

            "Ahh!" Sakura gasped.

            The blond-brown haired man caught her on reflex just before she hit the floor.

            "Oh, gods, not only are you naïve, immature and foolish—you're also clumsy!" he snapped.

            "Sorry, I'm not as perfect as you!" Sakura retorted sarcastically.

            "Well, now that's a shame because if you were, it would make life easier!" he retorted coolly.

            Sakura opened her mouth to snap back a retort but the basement door swung open and there stood Syaoran.

            "Sakura! Are you all right—" he stopped when he saw Sakura in the arms of someone he didn't know.

            Sakura saw the guy was still holding her. She a sweat-drop rolled down her head.

            "It's not what you think, Syaoran!" Sakura exclaimed as she practically shoved the guy away by knocking her palm into his head.

            "…I hope not." Syaoran glared at the foreign guy, especially when he saw the short sword in its' scabbard hanging on his side on the leather belt.

            The other guy glared back at Syaoran.

            Sakura sweat-dropped again.

            "Enough with the staring or glaring contest!" Sakura exclaimed. "You!" she looked at the stranger that saved her life. "You have things to discuss."

            They all sat at her kitchen table after Kero awoke with a large bruise on his head. They all turned their attention on the brown-blond haired young man. 

"What is your name? You apparently know Sakura's name." Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"My name is Vance Wycliff. ((pronunciation: Van-ss Why-cliff))" He replied. Sakura studied him carefully. He had blond hair that was brown at the roots…a nice mixture. And gray-blue eyes with a perfect light, fair skin complexion. He had a smooth, expressionless voice that was firm and sharp…

"That's a strange name, buddy." Kero remarked suspiciously. 

Sakura gasped as she looked into his eyes again and recognized his voice.

"Y-you're the guy from my dream!" Sakura exclaimed. She didn't know how she remembered the dream just then…it was mysterious.

"You dreamed about this guy?!" Syaoran blurted out.

"Sakura, how could you!? I thought you only loved about that idiot Syao—" Kero blurted out, but he stopped himself when Sakura cast an angry 'shut-up' glare at him. "I, uh, eh, mean, how could you dream about this guy! Do you even know who he is?!" Kero pointed at Vance.

And then…they all attacked Vance with questions.

"How did you find Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"I found her through—" he started, but was interrupted.

            "Why did you save me?" Sakura asked.

            "I had to because—" he started, but was interrupted again.

            "Where did you come from?" Syaoran asked.

            "I came from—" he started, but was interrupted—again.

            "How did you get in my house?" Sakura asked.

            "Easily. I simply just—" he started but was interrupted…again… 

            "Are you some kind of psycho that stalks women?" Kero asked.

            Vance looked at the yellow little thing strangely. Sakura and Syaoran did the same. For once, there was silence.

            "What the hell do you think?" Vance growled, offended by Kero's question.

            "…is that a yes then?" Kero asked.

            "… …" Vance glared daggers at Kero.

            Sakura sweat-dropped.

            "He isn't a stalker, Kero." Sakura mumbled.

            "Just making sure…" Kero scratched the back of his head.

            "Anyway, enough with your useless questions. We'll find a time to answer them later." Vance stood up. Sakura stood up as well. She looked at him curiously.

            "What?" he asked as he noticed her curious look.

            "You said…you said you'd bring me to my doom.  You said you were my guide..to my doom. And that you'll bring me to pain and suffering…but you saved me…" Sakura remarked slowly, thinking it through.

            "And I am. My words are true." Vance nodded his head, his cool composure not wavered in the least.

            "But you saved me!" Sakura protested.

            "I'm supposed to protest you—that's my job. I thought you'd know that by now," he rolled his eyes and gave her an annoyed stare. "When you come with me, I'm sure you'll meet your end. And _enough questions_! Gods, people in this world are so senseless!"

            "Good I'm not a human." Kero mumbled.

            "Now come with me! We don't have time!" Vance said impatiently. He reached out his hand and was about to grab hold of Sakura's wrist but…

            In a flash, Syaoran stood in front of Sakura protectively.  He made her stand behind him as he blocked Vance's hand. 

            "Back off." Syaoran glared, his eyes could pierce through the thickest wall.

            Vance smirked, his cold eyes amused.

            "Out of my, boy. Stop acting like her knight in shining armor." Vance remarked, his eyes grew colder. "You're a foolish boy to think you can stand in my way. I have a choice to take Sakura Kinomoto by force—and I will if she does not cooperate. But I decided to let her come on her own will so I won't have to hear her kicking and screaming as I drag her away—Now. Out of my way." His eyes were narrowed in an intense glare.

            Syaoran stood his ground, his brown eyes were sharp and stubborn.  He was rooted into the ground, protecting her.

            "…Syaoran…" Sakura murmured, her green eyes were questionable as she looked at the back of his head.

            "I'm not going to let you take Sakura anywhere." Syaoran said in a firm voice.

            _Ching ching ching!!!! _

            A small wrist device on Vance's wrist was glowing golden yellow and making that strange chiming sound.

            "Damn you! All the time I wasted!" Vance growled and glared at Syaoran. Sharp winds blew around and around in the kitchen.

            "Wha—what's going on?!" Kero exclaimed as he hung onto the edge of the table as the winds blew into circular motion.

            "I wasted my time talking to you and now the portal is opening! There's no more time for idleness!" Vance exclaimed, his blond hair being tousled back and forth by the wind.

            "P-portal!? Where?!" Sakura asked frantically, still behind Syaoran.

            Vance reached out to get her but Syaoran blocked his hand away.

            "Leave her alone!" Syaoran exclaimed angrily.

            "Out. Of. My. Way!" Vance growled angrily. He gathered some kind of light within his hand.

            Sakura's eyes widened at the sense of raw energy coming from Vance.

            "Away!" Vance commanded and the ball of light rammed into Syaoran, making him knocked over to the side as his back slammed into the wall.

            "Syaoran!!!" Sakura exclaimed. She wanted to go to him, but Vance grabbed hold of her wrist.

            "I apologize." 

            Sakura stared at him, blinking. Yet she could not get her mind of Syaoran.

            A hollow circle of golden light appeared close by Vance and Sakura. Suddenly a silvery water filled the golden circle and all the winds was sucked into the portal.

            "Ahhhhhhhh!!" Kero yelled as he was sucked into the portal. His small yellow body disappeared into the silvery liquid.

            "KERO!! NO!" Sakura screamed.

            Syaoran stood up, clutching his shoulder, "Sakura!"

            "Syaoran!" Sakura reached her hand out to him.

            "Our turn." Vance leaped into the portal, taking Sakura with him.

            "SYAORAN!" Sakura screamed, her hand still out to him.

            "SAKURA!" Syaoran leaped forward, his hand stretched out to hers. 

            Their fingertips brushed against each other…

            "Syaora—" Sakura was sucked into the portal, disappearing into the silvery depths.

            "N-NOOO!" Syaoran's eyes wide as he hit the floor, not taking his eyes off the slowly closing portal that took Sakura far, far away from him…

A/N:  Mwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger. I know, I know—I'm evil. Thank you for noticing! ::gives a little curtsy::  well, I'll make the third chapter soon—please review this chapter, okay? Pretty please? And I know Vance Wycliff seems bad and evil, but just wait and see the whole story—don't jump to conclusions! =P  bye! 


End file.
